The present invention generally relates to cooking containers and the like, and more specifically to a liquid feeding device for a cooking container in the form of a roasting or stewing pot.
Generally, in preparing a roast or cooking meat in roasting or stewing pots, a liquid, and specifically water, must be periodically added to compensate for the evaporation of natural liquids of the food being cooked. Liquid must also be added to the food being cooked to assure that roasting sauce or gravy is formed since a sufficient amount of the latter may be prevented from being formed due to the above described evaporation of liquids.
As well known, the addition of liquid for the above purposes, requires that the cover of the cooking container be lifted from time to time during the cooking process and the required volume of liquid added. This step is inconvenient and time consuming, particularly when the cooking time is extended. The inconvenience is particularly acute where the cooking container is placed within a closed broiler since the addition of water in these cases includes opening the broiler, pulling the hot pot out of the broiler and removing the equally hot cover of the pot prior to adding the liquid.
The addition of water periodically as above described presents a further problem in that the opening of the broiler and pot results in a corresponding drop in temperature within the broiler and within the pot. This extends the cooking time and represents a loss of energy. Furthermore, each opening of the pot releases vapors and drippings which in time stain both the broiler and surroundings.
The present invention eliminates the above described disadvantages and simplifies and automates the water feeding process.